Fate
by Lies to Truth
Summary: Kyle and Catty. Daughter of the Moon and Son of Dark. Their fates entwined by a more powerful force than they know.
1. Chapter 1

**Fate

* * *

**

_Summary:_ Kyle and Catty. Daughter of the Moon and Son of the Dark. Fates entwined by a force stronger than they know. SPOILERS!

* * *

**Chapter One

* * *

**

'_Because I fell in love her,' Kyle said. 'With a goddess.'_

'_She was that kind of pretty?' Obie asked. _

'_No, I mean she really was a goddess,' he said. 'I see her in Los Angeles still,_

_but she acts like she doesn't know me.'_

Barbarian, p.202

* * *

Kyle Ormond shifted anxiously from one foot to the other. He and two of his roommates, Berto and Samuel, were waiting for their other roommate and friend, Obie, and his band, Pagan, to finish their gig at a new club on the beach called Citrus. Pagan's gig was nearly over and Kyle was restless to get out of the noisy club with it's bright strobe lights and suffocating, tacky fog machines.

Next to him, his girlfriend, Emily, slithered up and down close by, anxious as well. Em had been ready to have fun at the exclusive new club Berto had gotten his friends into and was rather put out by Kyle's crummy mood.

"Kyle," she finally snapped. Once she had his attention, her tone turned coy and playful. "Just one dance?"

Just then, Pagan finished and began shutting down while the DJ began spinning some fast, pop-rap mix that had everyone rushing to the floor.

"Em," he pointed out, allowing her to weave her slender fingers through his. "Obie's through. Want to grab a bite before I bring you home?"

"Kyle," huffed Emily. "I came to have fun. You've been angry all evening and you need some fun as well. Obie won't be done for a bit, so please?"

Kyle bit back a sigh and let Emily drag him out into the writhing masses.

Despite his slightly grumpy disposition, the mood was infectious and soon one song turned to two and two to five and soon his body had taken over and his thoughts melted far away.

Before Emily, Kyle had fallen hard for a goddess named Catty.

Catty was a Daughter of the Moon, a goddess sent to the Earth to vanquish an ancient evil known as the Atrox, who controlled Nefandus, an evil world interlocked with the one he lived in now.

Kyle had once been imprisoned as a _servi_, or a slave, and thus had immortality and the curse of never being able to love as his kiss sucked the soul from whomever he unfortunately fell for.

Catty was the child of a fallen Daughter, a goddess who had loved a member of the Inner Circle, or the highest and most powerful of the Atrox's followers. She was also the heir of the Secret Scroll, a powerful manuscript that had a terrible curse placed on it, and had been destroyed for a price by the heir.

Now she was said to be living with her father as her powers were one of vital importance for both the light and dark side.

The last Kyle had heard of her and her fellow Daughters, she was living with her father with the forces of light and dark at a stalemate, and her two other Daughters, Serena and Vanessa, imprisoned somewhere. She had warned him away then and it felt as if something were warning him away from his thoughts about her now.

Emily being shoved against him startled Kyle out of his intoxicating thought and, lancing down to apologize, he was startled to find her gone. When he spotted her again, she was dancing contentedly with her best friend Maddie and a few other girls her age. He was about to make his way over to them when he saw someone had replaced Emily's spot.

"Jimena," he whispered in disbelief, his throat closing tightly. Seeing Catty's best friend stirred hope and pain in him he thought he had let go of. Kyle was with Emily now and he felt guilty every time he dreamed of Catty until he was sure he had given every once of hope in Catty up for dreams of Emily.

Jimena Castillo gave him a coy smile, as if she were there for nothing more than flirtation, but her constant, concrete alertness she always wore was just beneath the surface.

Jimena was the only Daughter that he knew of that had chosen to stay behind as a mortal when she turned 17 and had been rewarded for her decision by becoming the reincarnation of the Greek Pandia.

"Kyle," she whispered back, her voice low and hoarse and suddenly, her arms were around his neck.

Kyle kept his grip loose, hoping Emily wouldn't see, though still wanting to comfort Jimena.

When Jimena pulled away, the look on her face was one of terror. "I had a premonition. You can't go after her, Kyle, Vanessa and Serena need you more."

"Jimena, what are you talking about? Am I going to go after Catty? Why? When? Did something happen?" Kyle's questions were intense as he raked his fingers jerkily through his hair.

"Kyle," she said sharply, her nails digging into his arms. When he looked into her eyes, he saw Catty's hazel eyes looking back and was instantly ensnared. "You have to listen to me! Right now is a dangerous time and you can't be making hasty choices. Trust the Sons, listen to them. Most importantly, trust your head, and your heart."

Kyle tried to stop her but she slipped away back into the crowd.

All too suddenly, Emily was at his arm, fighting back yawns. He quickly ushered her to his car and climbed in, driving her home, all the while in a daze.

Catty was gone. Their fates couldn't be changed, could they?

* * *

**k, so here's the skinny. i got most of this information from the third Sons of Dark book, outcast. the quote is from the first book. everyone remembers kyle but outcast says what happens to the four remaining daughters. Jimena is no longer a Daughter. must remember that. tell me what you think. chapter two soon to come or it might just stay one shot.**

**this also might look familiar as it was posted under my HP user name, poke-the-sleeping-dragon** **but it has since been moved and is now on this account along with TP fics.**

**sorry to say i forgot to put the notice that this story contains spoilers in the summary, so, well, it does. anyway, someone wanted to know what happened to Tianna.**

**i was reading the Sons of Dark book partly because Lynne Ewing wrote them, partly because i wanted to see what happened to the Daughters. in book three, outcast, kyle finds out that serena is with her father, serena and vanessa are imprisoned somewhere, jimena can't help because it might shift the balance unfavorably, tianna gave up her life sob, yes, this was the hardest to except and things are at an all-over standstill.**

**kyle ormond has three roommates, obie, samuel, and berto. berto gets door-jobs at clubs that obie plays at ("_Em had been ready to have fun at the exclusive new club Berto had gotten his friends into_") and obie is in a popular band called Pagan. don't want to give too much away tho! also, all four boys were _servi_ and are immortals. kyle is mentioned in book 11, The Prophecy.**

**if anyone needs anymore information or has any for me (which i really want to know of, even if it doesn't happen to pertain to the story) please lemme now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fate

* * *

**

_Summary:_ Kyle and Catty. Daughter of the Moon and Son of the Dark. Fates entwined by a force stronger than they know.

* * *

**Chapter Two

* * *

**

'_Suddenly Catty sensed that the darkness from_

_her father and the Scroll were only unexplored strengths_

_that she had to learn to integrate into her own. She no longer _

_feared the dark.'_

The Prophecy, p. 268

* * *

"Open your mind," whispered a voice, low and tempting, daring her to release her dark heritage within her. "Open your soul to _what_ you are and except _who_ you are."

The darkness within Catty swirled like a dark storm cloud, stalking the edge of her control, threatening to succumb her goddess heritage.

Her father's voice continued but it was only a weak whine compared to the compared to the rumbling inside her.

"Listen to the promises of the Atrox," continued her father, his voice even more dangerous. "He knows what you need to thrive, to live freely. The Atrox is right; those weak humans _are_ scum. Reject them and join him."

Catty felt ready to say yes, to forgo her powerful good side, to say yes to the Atrox. The darkness given to her by her father was powerfully overwhelming and threatening to subdue the side of light inherited from her mother.

She tried to fight, she truly did. Catty thought of her mother, Kendra, and her birth mother, who did not want Catty to do with her life as she had done with her's. She thought of Shannon, the thing left of her best friend, Tianna, who had sacrificed herself so the Daughters would never have to fit the Atrox in human form, certainly not so that Catty could give in.

She thought of her fellow Daughters, Vanessa and Serena, and the need to see them again before she made any decision of any kind.

And lastly she thought of Kyle Ormond, a boy she had thought ordinary enough who turned out to be a half-demon with a prophecy tacked to his name as big as her own.

That he had lied to her about his heritage only fueled the anger and darkness within her. The barrier that was her control was beginning to crack. Soon it would be nothing more than a crumbled floodgate, too weak to stand against her father.

A crash of something not in her mind startled her back to reality. It startled her father as well and his momentary withdrawal from her mind gave her enough time to hustle together the rest of her weak mental power and fortify her mind. She had more strength than she had originally thought, as she did not even fell her father's powers probing her mind again.

He shot her a glare of pure hate and frustration, storming out of the room before she could do anything more.

Catty heaved a heavy sigh and fell back into her chair. She could not take much more of this. She gave a faint smile of the memory of when she had first arrived, kicking and screaming, so strong her father had hit her several times out of pure anger at not being able to invade her mind. Slowly, though, her resistance began to wear down, and he insisted on seeing her for "tea" every day in which time he would invade her mind and persist to wear her down.

Another noise made her spin. The _servi_ who had knocked the table ornament over had rustled the glass as he made to sweep up the glass with a small broom.

It was the same _servi _who had helped her escape the night she had first entered Nefandus with Kyle.

The mere thought of his name made her fists clench in anger and, in an instant, the darkness was rumbling at her door again. Catty forced herself to relax and, having no anger to feed off of, the dark cloud rolled away.

The young boy continued to stare at her with huge, dark brown eyes. Eyes that were empty and hopeless.

His lips moved but she heard nothing. "What," asked Catty, confused. He looked terrified, was he going to warn her?

"Go," repeated the boy.

"Excuse me," she said, moving closer. The boy backed away quickly and his bare feet crunched in the glass though he did not flinch.

"Go to friends," repeated the boy in a choppy statement. He was looking around frantically, as if expecting her father to appear. Then he fled.

Catty wandered back to her room, pondering the strange warning. Was it really a warning, though? What was wrong with her friends? Were they in danger? That thought almost sent her scurrying to the nearest portal but she forced herself to slow down and think.

Would her father sabotage her into turning dark by using her friends as bait? Yes, definitely. Were they currently in danger? Possibly. When was the last time she had been to Los Angeles and seen her friends and her mother, Kendra? At least a month.

The thought of having been away for so long made a wicked grin curl upon her features. It seemed as if now were the time for a little trip back.

* * *

**short, my apologies.**


End file.
